parent teacher meet!
by anshi.srivastava38
Summary: there is a parent teacher meet at shinchan's high school but shinchan didn't want her mom to come! what's there that he is hiding? enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Discalamer** :

Hey guys... this story is just the extension of my older shinchan fanfic, shinchan is grown up in this fanfic and is much more responsible that he was before, he didn't annoy his mom and when he did.. u know what happen.. Mitsy love her both the children specially after that incident (if you haven't read my previous shinchan fanfic.. go read it first - shinchan fanfic:mom's love is all I want..)

 **ages.. shinchan :18** **himawari :13** **Mitsy nohara :42** **Hiroshi nohara :48** **ai Chan :18**

It was a peaceful day at kasukabe,

Sunday, everyone was sleeping until...

" _FOR THE SAKE OF HOLY GOD, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP SHINNOOOOSSSUKKEEEE... "_

Mitsy was as always yelling in shinchan..

 _"what.. what happen Mitsy,? "_

Asked Hiroshi, startled by the sudden sound.

 _"Don't ask me Harry, ask your son what he has done.!"_

Hiroshi looked at his son.. shin's big bump on head was indicating that he has done something terrible..

" _what happen shinchan? "_

 _"well.. u see dad, I was doing my homework when mamma came inside my room ..she saw how messy it is and thus she told me to clean it.. "_

 _"that's it? "_

 _"no..! ITS NOT LIKE THAT HARRY..._ _look at what he was hiding.._... "

Hiroshi looked at the direction in which Mitsy was pointing...

 _"It's a notice Harry... shinchan didn't even told me about the parents day and that too tomorrow.. now how am I going to get ready for it"_

everyone sweatdrop..

 _"Misae, C'mon it's just_ _a parents day maybe shin is little bit scared.. "_

shinchan sweatdrop..!!

 **little bit scared... I am scared to hell.. what if mom will find out what have I done... she will kill me for sure,.** *

 _"now.. shinchan... I am going to get ready for tomorrow and better if you will get ready for it too.. I don't want any complains son... and himawari... wake up... "_

with that Mitsy left..

 _"hey onii-chan.. gud morning.. what happen? u didn't seem to be fresh?? "_

 _"fresh... I am going to be FLUSHED tomorrow.. "_

hima looked at him with utter surprise..

 **what he is talking about? ***

 ** _to be continue..._**


	2. shinchan : parents teachers meet

_"what are you talking about? "_

 _"oh nothing hima... really.._..i.. er.. "

himawari raised her eyes... she knew that her onii-chan is hiding something but don't want to pinch shinchan about that.. in all those years she had learnt that he didn't like to be forced..

 _"well... u r suspicious... anyways... *yawns*_ _gotta go brother... have to go somewhere.. "_ _"where? "_ _"hey.. don't get any ideas onii-chan.. just to a friend's home for homework... Hehe... "_ she kisses shinchan in his cheek... and then left the room...

" _gosh! she is suspicious about that... oh god help me... iif mom get to know about my silly act this time.. she is going to throw me out of this house again... "_ _ **meanwhile in the kitchen..**_ _"what's so wrong with... Oo.. "_ _"C'mon hima... let's go... we r going.. "_ _"going... where? "_ _"shopping idiot... don't forget tmrw is his ptm"_ _"oh... that's y he was acting so weird.. "_ _"what? "_ _"aah... nothing mom... I was just saying that I won't be able to go as I have to go to my friend's home for homework "_ _"okay.. no problem... "_ himawari : * **sighs*** " _but.. you probably don't want to let your father know that you broke his... "_ _"wait Mamma... I am just coming... we will go to shopping together... he.. he... "_

 ** _to be continue..._**


	3. parents teachers meet 3

_"dad?.. "_ _"yes shinosukke... dear plz if it isn't urgent go to your room., your mom and hima aren't here and I m.. "_ _"urgent! "_

Hiroshi looked behind to face his son,

" _you seems to be scared and upset! what happen son? "_ _"that's what I wanna talk to you about!"_ **flashback...** Kasukabe high school

Teacher : Mr innoyaka..

" _today I'll teach that shinchan a lesson.. that notorious braatt! "_ he entered in the class ..when...

 **splash!** " _oooowwwww...who the hell does this??? "_ _"oh.. I am.. sorry... sir..this wasn't for.."_ _"shut up shinchan!!! ill tell your parents everything ...let them come... "_ **\--** _so this is what you have done... you have soaked your teacher with a bucket of water.. that's bad son"_ " _no dad no..that wasn't for him that was_ for someone else... "

"I don't wanna know that was for whom... well... what else have you done? "

" _not much dad... umm.. actually.. when Mrs Rosie came to our class for English lectures... I through a duster on her face! "_ _"and that was meant for someone else too?? "_ _"no! that was meant for her only dad! "_ Hiroshi sweatdrop

" _what else son? "_ _"well... dad here's the list! "_

his so called list contains more than 50 mistakes

" _how come you managed to do so many things? as much i remember last time when your school had ptm then ..then your teacher told us that you are a good student"_ _" dad.. that was 5 months ago and I was a new student... but for now, mom will kill me if she will get to know about it... do something please "_ _"wait... let me see what can I do..!! "_ _ **to be continue...**_


	4. the trouble !

next day ...:

" _shinchan...son...get ready ...shin..???"_

 _"well...mom...i wont be able to go becoz ...m not well...i think i have fever.."_

 _"oh really_... _...shinchan..no excuses ..just ...come...here...NOW!!"_

shinchan was even more scared...he sure was scared...!

they reached his school...

 _"why is everyone looking at u shin ?"_

 _"well..hehe...how'd i know mom!"_

ofcourse he knew...! and mitzy too..

 _*i m damn sure this brat have done something so bad this time...*_

they reached his classroom...

 _"well..shinchan...and your mom..! "_

mitzy was blushing .

 _what type of professor he is !*_

 _"s..sir...yes.."_

 _"so plz be seated mam..._ _so here it goes...your son is in trouble..and so as our school...we r in trouble cz he is here..and he is in trouble cz m gonna tell you everything he has done..."_

 _*so...here it goes . ...u lived a pretty good life shinchan*_ thought shinchan ! he knew mitzy is going to beat him to death ...

 ** _*mitzy frowned...*_**

he knew that she is getting more and more angry...

 _"thats all mrs nohara...i have told you every single thing your son has done...now...take care shin..."_

shinchan sweatdrop!

 **m gonna die today...*** shinchan looks at his mom..she was staring him with a weird smirk on her face... * **and that's sure...***

 ** _to be continue_**


	5. the love !

Shinchan was sure he is going to die today...

he was walking behind his mom...he dare not to look up...

" _i know..once we will be home ...she will hit me.."_

shinchan was murmuring these words..cz he know how his mom is...

 _but..._

 _"shinchan !"_

 _"huh? ..y...yes...m..mom"_

 _"i want to talk to you...but in personal..."_

 _"p...p...p...p..."_

mitzi looked back at him...he was no more in her sight..

 _"shinchan? *oh no..not again...* shinchan? .SHIN..."_

she looked down on the road...shinchan was so scared that he passed out...

When shin opened his eyes..he was in his room...

 _"wh..?"_

 _"thank god u r awake son...i was scared..."_

 _"...m..mom...ac..actually..i am sorry...i ."_

 _"say no more...i was angry bcz of all that complains ...but am i that much scary that u actually passed out??"_

shinchan was silent ...

" _okay...being a teenager i also used to do so...all that fun...that's your quality and i won't snatch that from u...i had lost u once..but not now...but do remember...next time..i don't want such types of complains..okay...even if u do..its okay son but hima is your younger sister and she follows u...so please ..."_

 _"okay mom..."_

shinchan was crying...cz he never expected his mom to be his best friend...

" _okay...so i m going...take care.."_

 _"mom..?"_

 _"yes?_

 _"i love you !!"_

mitzi was shocked..shinchan never ever said that...

 _*its a dream..yes mitzi its a dream..my son..actually...said...that..*_

" _i love u infinite baby"_ mitzi leave the room with a smile...and so as shinchan...

 ** _the end..._**


End file.
